dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Ginyu
Ginyu is an alien that possesses the rare ability to swap bodies. He is the leader of the elite Ginyu Force. Ginyu was an elite minion of Frieza that was called upon to recover the Dragon Balls from Vegeta. His Ginyu Force brutally outmatched Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin until Goku came. After the defeat of Guldo, Burter, and Recoome, Ginyu faced Goku and seemed like he was outmatched. However, he then revealed his body-swapping ability. Before swapping bodies with Goku, Ginyu Ravaged his own body, crippling Goku upon the switch. Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta battled to put him down, and luckily, Ginyu was unable to fully utilize Goku's full power. Realizing he was outmatched, he attempted to switch bodies with Vegeta, however Goku threw a Namekian Frog inbetween the two, dooming Ginyu to a life of a Frog. He then tricked one of Frieza's new elite soldiers, Tagooma, into switching bodies with him. Many people choose Ginyu for his bizarre, wacky combos, Ginyu Force assists that can entangle your opponent, and, on occasion, the gimmick of swapping bodies can come in handy, and completely turn the tables on your opponent. If used right, Ginyu can be an incredibly unpredictable and powerful character. Gameplay Synopsis Captain Ginyu is an extremely unpredictable, lethal, and viable combatant. Without the help of the Ginyu Force members, Captain Ginyu isn't very strong at all, as he is slower than most characters, has one decent special move, and one relatively poor level one super attack. But when you use the Ginyu Force assists he automatically becomes extremely lethal, and he is able to completely overwhelm his opponents with four extra helping hands. It is best to constantly use Ginyu Force assists to keep the pressure on your foe, and have an unrelenting assault. It is always best to use the Ginyu Force assists, then get your opponent in a combo, so if you fail and your opponent gets you in a combo, they'll get immediately attacked by the Ginyu Force members. Ginyu can attack his opponents from both directions at the same time by coupling some of the Ginyu Force assists with a Z-Vanish. And if your opponent manages to lower your health drastically Ginyu isn't out, as you can find an opening and perform a Body Change, instantly turning the tables. Story Mode Biography Ginyu gets revived with the Dragon Balls along with other former villains by Android 21. Ginyu through unknown means made it back to his Namek saga body and has joined back with Frieza after being freed from The Waves influence. Move set *Strong Jersey: Rams his opponent with his body. This is Ginyu's Z Assist. *Together We Are...the Ginyu Force!: Ginyu calls a member of the Ginyu Force to perform a technique. Launches a different technique depending on the Ginyu Force member called. There are eleven variations. *Powerful Energy Wave: Fires an energy wave in front of him. The wave is more powerful if the button is held down, but it will require more ki. *Body Change: Switches Ginyu's body with the body of your opponent, gaining their health, and skills. If the button is held, Ginyu takes damage on himself before firing. Requires 3 Ki meters Trivia *Through the use Recoome Eraser Gun and proper timing an infinite combo could have been achieved allowing the player to decimate an entire fighter with full health in a single combo. This bug has since been fixed. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Captain Ginyu Category:Villains